Talk:Earth Magic
Isn't Ward vs Harm a water magic elite? Why is it mentioned as an Earth magic Ward? --Dragonaxe 14:27, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :Thanks. I removed it. In the future, please be bold in updating pages. –70.20☎ 14:34, 13 June 2006 (CDT) link removed by 70.20 ::Project:We are not Wikipedia: Any policies we share, but lack an actual policy article for, should be ported over here; it is bad form to link a Wikipedia policy article in support of any action, even if that policy is the same as one traditionally held by the GuildWiki. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:38, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::Ugh. What is it with you quoting that at me all the freaking time. I am well aware of GuildWiki policies. Stop it, please. –70.20☎ 16:48, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Sorry, I just quote it everytime I see someone quote a Wikipedia policy. I never kept track of who I quote it at, and never realize this isn't the first time I've quoted it at you. In fact, I don't intend to keep track of who I have quoted it to at all, so sorry if it happens again in the future. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:50, 13 June 2006 (CDT) Confusion in the land of dirt Looked around and didn't see anything on this yet, but it still may be out there. I was browsing the ele skill list and noticed earth magic doesn't have a Conjure spell. I wonder why that is? There are Ebon mods and ele earth wands/staves do earth damage. Where is Conjure Mud/Rock/Dirt/Stone? -Gares 14:09, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :Conjour mud, i like that. most likely they couldn't come up with a name to match ebon. maybe it's comming in nightfall? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:25, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :Closest thing you'll get, in terms of logical approaches, is Throw Dirt. Rangers understand that there's no need to conjure what's readily available underfoot, and those crafty blighters have mastered the art of throwing it! Praise ends here though, I don't understand why it takes them so long to recharge. You shouldn't have to take a break from just tossing some sand around, really. --Black Ark 16:48, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::Maybe Rangers aren't as in shape as they seem and bending over takes a lot out of them :P I was brainstorming new build ideas and happen to run across the no conjure earth spell. Conjure Frost, Conjure Flame, Conjure Lightning, but no earth. I've seen this before.... Icy Dragon Sword, Fiery Dragon Sword, Shocking Plasma Blade, where's the earth sword? Hmmm.... -Gares 18:18, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::I noticed the lack of earthen weapons too. Maybe it's because a sword spewing mud constantly will eventually bury itself. Fire, ice, and lightning disappate on their own accord, but how often have you seen mud just disappear. If the swords exist, they just are buried too far underground to find them. --Thervold 18:53, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Ebon upgrades. Anet is biased againt stones --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:59, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Notice the lack of a Mind Burn type attack also. ::::Just use a bit of Water Magic to rinse away the mud, that is what I do (-:. Swirling Aura works well on soft fresh mud, but for that hard baked in grime I recommend Steam. This procedure also helps prevent Rust on your weapons. --Heurist 21:49, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Anet just hates Earth, and that sux cause its thebes element to solo nearly anything so why does Anet hates adn and why did it made it in the first place??? Merry They don't hate it, as you said, it's "the best element to solo nearly anything", therefore, having a Conjure spell tied to it would likely be overpowered, especially in the hands of W/E types. They're hard enough to kill with Armor of Earth and Stoneflesh Aura up, let alone Aftershock and the other offensive skills, we don't need them doing a whole lot of extra damage per hit, do we? I'm disappointed too, to be sure, but that's the price you pay, I suppose. I don't see why there isn't "Mind Quake" or something, though. Maybe it would Blind and Weaken the enemy for a good length of time or something. I will say, though, that since Nightfall came out, you see a whole lot more Earth damage flying around, which means my old Tyrian Geomancer's Robes are finally useful and not just hella stylish. 149.169.109.224 13:44, 7 December 2006 (CST) Aftershock and armour of earth etc (at least were) powerful on a W/E. And conjure obsidian flame spikes on W/Es would become fotm!!11 — Skuld 14:06, 7 December 2006 (CST) Earth extra powerful vs melee Should the description of Earth Magic read that it is extra powerful vs fighting professions? I ask this, because a lot of Earth skill seem to directly counter fighters. Ward Against Melee, Ward Against Foes, Magnetic Aura, Ebon Hawk, Eruption, Sandstorm, Unsteady Ground...they're all more powerful on fighters, whereas Water has a lot of anti-caster skills. Fire deals AoE damage and Air spikes. That should be useful informaion for any new elementalist right? I've noticed that sort of thing as well. Maybe their needs to be a note on the elementalist page--DragonStorm 08:20, 10 October 2007 (UTC)